He's a Big Fan
by alittlemoresonic42
Summary: It's Comic-Con and what happens at Comic-Con stays at Comic-Con. Actors always love to meet their fans. [;


Benedict Cumberbatch was becoming more well-known for his role in Sherlock, so when he was invited to Comic-con he had to accept. He'd always wanted to attend one but had never gotten the chance. There were some nerves about the whole thing, meeting people he loved to watch on television, and finally coming face to face with the women who called themselves his "Cumberbitches."

They were a group who both flattered and slightly creeped him out. "Throw your boobs in the air if you want some Cumberlovin'," I mean.. yeah.

He'd also get to meet the new Doctor. That was exciting. He was a long time Who fan, even contemplated trying for the role of the next Doctor when David Tennant was leaving but decided against it. Instead starring in Steven Moffat's other show, Sherlock.

Matt Smith, Karen Gillian, and Arthur Darvill were on their way to Comic-con again this year. They had another panel to attend. Their fans were so amazing. There were the weird ones of course but even the weird ones had their charm. All in all the 3 Doctor Who actors were excited.

Especially when they heard about the Sherlock panel. The 3 of them would sit down together and watch the episodes when they got a chance between tapings. Matt especially couldn't wait to meet Mr. Cumberbatch. Arthur mostly watched because he liked being around Karen and Matt. They had gotten very close, almost inseparable over the years of taping Who.

When he entered the building he was at a loss for words. There were people EVERYWHERE, and in all kinds of costumes good and bad. He spied a few Sherlock look a likes running around deducting he he. As tempting as it was to wander the floor Benedict knew he had to get to his panel before it started, then go to the Who panel as planned at 3 o'clock.

From behind the little stage that was set up Ben could hear all of the fans chatting while they waited. Chris Hardwick had volunteered to run a couple of the panels today and air parts of them on his show, The Nerdist. He would be doing the Sherlock, Doctor Who, and The Guild panels. Up on the stage Benny heard Chris talking to the crowd beginning to introduce them.

"Let's welcome up the cast of BBC's Sherlock!"

The crowd screams and applauds with a roar.

"Why don't we say hello to Detective Inspector Lestrade, also known as Rupert Graves."

Rupert walks up onto the stage behind the table and takes a seat with a smile and a wave. _*applause.*_

"Oh my it's our friendly neighborhood psychopath Jim Moriarty, Andrew Scott"

Andrew hopped up onto the stage, bowed, and in giggled in his Jim voice. _*applause.* _

"Martin Freeman, our own Doctor John Watson."

_*A louder applause than before*_.

Martin gave Ben a look of support

"you're up next," he whispered as he makes his way on the stage and continues to his seat.

"AAAAAAnd last but not least, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, our own little slice of heaven, am I right or am I right ha ha yes it's the one and only Benedict Cumberbatch!"

He took a deep breath and walked up the steps. From the back of the crowd he heard a couple of women scream, "I love you!" barely audible above the roar of the crowd.

"Ha ha love you to," he replied back.

Ben took his seat next to Martin and spoke into his mic,

"You must be some of my Cumberbitches." He winked and all of the women swooned.

"Let's get this party started people!" Chris began the interview..

From the back of the crowd Matt and Karen watched Benedict. They left Arthur on his own. He had wandered off towards the Star Trek section or something, not being as interested as the other two. Both Matt and Karen thought that Benedict was someone to be desired but they wanted to meet him first before deciding whether or not to make a move. They'd only watched him on the telly so there's no saying what he would actually be like.

While the interview went on the two were giggling like little school girls.

"Look at those eyes, they're so cute."

"Those lips Matt, oh my god those lips."

"He's so tall and slender I wonder how much muscle he's got."

They progressed through the entire show like that only stopping when Benedict spoke so that they could listen to the dreamy baritone they loved so much.

As the show came to an end they were very tempted to run up and say hello but they decided they would wait till later to connect with Mr. Cumberbatch when they could have a regular and at least somewhat private conversation. As everyone was leaving the stage they snuck away.

He had seen them, Karen and Matt in the back giggling. _Where they making fun of me? Maybe they don't like me or something and didn't think I'd notice them there. *sigh* Matt's so handsome..._ He let his thoughts get him distracted until he noticed them sneaking away.

"Ben.. Benny... BENEDICT!" he jumped at the loud, firm voice coming from beside him.

It was Martin, with his military Watson voice. He knew Ben always heard him when he spoke with that force.

"What what what?"

"It's over.. we're uh leaving the stage now. You were just kind of gazing out into the audience it was getting weird.."

"Oh.. uh.. I-I'm sorry umm ok.." and he got up and stumbled off the stage, thoughts of the two from Who still in his head.

Alright I've got an hour until the Who show I'll pop up to my room, shower, change, and get back down to catch it. Martin watched him from a distance. He's seen that look on Ben's face before. It had been when he first saw the new Doctor and companion Amy on Doctor Who. He had a crush. Maybe he had seen her. Or him.. He didn't think Ben was into guys but he never actually asked. It never mattered really.

I know they're doing a panel in a bit. I'll ask him if he wants to see it, though he probably plans to go already. He ran and caught up to Ben.

"Hey man, where are you on your way to in such a hurry?"

"I'm heading to my room Marty, I'll be back soon." and he sped up.

He didn't want Martin to know what he was thinking about or to see the beginnings of the erection he was getting from it.

"We should go see the Who panel later! Meet me there?"

"Yeah, yeah sure sounds good. See you."

Ben had to hurry, before someone else tried to stop him. How awkward it would be to get stopped by a fan when you have a growing erection and no where to hide it.

Arthur saw Benedict speed walk to the elevator. He grew curious as to why he was in such a rush but soon forgot it when he spied Karen walking in the other direction. He ran after her, quickly forgetting about Ben.

"Where's Matt missy?"

"Huh, oh I don't know he ran off that way," she pointed in the direction he had just been looking in. "He mumbled something but I didn't quite catch it. I hope he doesn't take long we only have an 45 minutes before we have to get ready."

Matt watched Ben go for the elevator and made a spur of the moment decision.

"Karen I'll be right back."

"Where are you off too young man."

"I uh.. need something from upstairs.." he stumbled over the words as they came together out of thin air.

"What?" Karen asked, not hearing him well. But by that time Matt was gone.

He got to the elevator doors just as they were closing and stuck a hand out in front of the sensors so they'd open. No one but him and Ben would be in the elevator. It was his chance to introduce himself without Karen taking the spotlight, like usual. He stepped in and looked over at Benedict.

"Oh hello mate." He smiled and put his hand out towards the other man.

There was hesitation at first. What if he notices.. Ben took his hand and shook.

"Hello." he replied with an awkward smile. His face turned red when he saw Matt's eyes flick downward to his bulging zipper and back to look him in the eye.

"I'm Matt," he said with a little grin. I wonder if that was there when I got here or if I caused that hmmm.. He chose to pretend he didn't see it. "Arthur, Karen, and I watch your show. You make a good Sherlock."

"Benedict, Th-thhank you he he um yeah I'm a huge Doctor Who fan. I had thought about auditioning for a part, any part really just to be in it. But Moffat liked me elsewhere ha."

"He always knows where people can shine." They started discussing their shows and their dealings with Moffat.

Then Matt realized they never hit a floor button. He looked at the buttons on the wall. Where am I even going, shit, this is gonna be awkward. They'd been standing there for 5 minutes already.

Ben noticed Matt's glance and turned red again, with an uncomfortable laugh he hit his floor button. All the way to the top floors was were where they were keeping the actors.

"Where are you headed?" He gestured to the floor numbers

"Funny enough, same floor."

They exited the elevator and looked at each other not wanting to part ways just yet. Matt had to come up with a way to let him go back to Ben's room with him. He felt his pockets and was poked with a key. He knew what to say.

"Hey man, I just realized, Arthur has our key and I have no idea where he is. Do you think I can use your bathroom. I don't want to impose or anything. I just needed to go freshen up a bit before my panel starts."

"Um sure why not. I was actually planning on going to that." Shit. It was just going away. He felt the pressure build up again.

The two walked down to Ben's room. Benedict fumbled with his key a little, but unlocked the door and let Matt walk in first.

"You've got quite the room. Are you uh.. sharing a room?" Ben could hear a bit of nerves in his voice. hmm maybe they weren't making fun of me. A mischievous smile spread across his face and he shut his door, then leaned against it as he replied.

"No sir. It's just us," and he began to walk towards his bedroom. "Oh the bathroom is down that hall," he pointed to the left.

Matt hurried into the bathroom and turned on the water. Splashing his face. Good lord that man is gorgeous. He looked up in the mirror and sharply inhaled.

It took a lot of courage. He'd never had much eyes for other men and he'd only experimented a bit in college so he barely knew what he was doing. But he was going to take a leap. His sister always told him he needed to be more adventurous. She had advised him to find one of his Cumberbitches and fuck their brains out. That had never really been his style.

"Jesus man, you scared the shit out of me. How'd you get so damn quiet." Matt laughed awkwardly as he turned around. The laugh ended abruptly when he saw the state of Ben.

He looked up at tall slender man. 6' if he remembered correctly from that time he tried proving to Karen that he was taller than him. He was wrong.. He had taken his blazer off. Now he had tight, black jeans and a fitted purple button up shirt with a few buttons undone, his smooth chest showing and making Matt's eyes widen. Wanting to reach out.

Ben walked forward and whispered in Matt's ear, "I'm a big fan." He put a hand gently under the other man's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Matt gasped, pulled away and tensed, but he quickly relaxed when Ben placed his hand on his shoulder. This is what I came up here for. He took a breath and pulled Ben into another kiss. This time there was force, and lust. Matt could feel Ben's lips curl into a smile under his. His tongue flicked out. Begging for entrance but then those perfect lips were taken away from him.

A look of disappointment covered Matt's face. "I-I'm sorry should I.." Ben put a finger to his lips to quiet him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." He led him out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom but he couldn't wait that long. Leaning against the wall he pulled Matt back into him. Only this time their bodies against each other's. Matt felt himself growing. His coming erection pushing against Ben's thigh. He was more than aware of the other man's hardness on his.

There were too many clothes. He needed to be closer to him. Ben reached out stuck his hand under Matt's shirt. Matt's heat radiated into his hand as he felt his skin. Across his stomach were the muscles of a former football player who still indulged in his favorite past time when he got the chance. mmm.

He pushed the shirt up and over Matt's head. Before Matt knew what was happening they were flipped around and he was the one against the wall. Benedict lowered to his knees as he kissed down his chest, tongue flicking out over his already perky nipples, then his stomach, down to the top of his pants and then stood back up.

He hadn't realized he stopped breathing but when Ben stopped he finally took a breath and opened his eyes to at him. The other man was looking down at him with a smile on his face.

Matt kissed Ben's jaw, then his neck. That made Ben gasp. So I found a spot. A smile came to Matt's face as he bit down on the spot and a moan escaped from Ben's mouth. Flicking his tongue over the bite mark he unbuttoned one of the other man's shirt buttons and touched the skin on his chest. Smooth. He wanted more. He quickly unbuttoned the rest while he was ravished by Ben. A kiss here, a nibble there, Ben seemed to just know.

Ben thrusted his hips forward into Matt's. Their throbbing cock's rubbed against each other through the fabric and they both moaned. Ben grabbed Matt's long hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck and bit down. Matt almost screamed out, legs going weak, but he stifled it. biting his own lip instead. Still with a fist full of Matt's hair Ben reached with the other hand to massage his cock. Matt trembled.

"Where the hell is that man!" Karen was starting to get angry. 30 minutes till they went on and Matt still wasn't back yet. She didn't even know where he was in the first place. They had planned to figure out how they were going to introduce themselves to Benedict after the panel ended. Plus they had to get ready for their own interviews.

"I don't know sweetheart." Arthur responded, wishing she'd just leave it alone. It wouldn't be their fault if Matt showed up late. He liked spending time with just her. It was nice. "He'll be here, I'm sure he just got caught up in something, you know how he is."

Ben let go of Matt's hair so he could undo the button on his pants. He gave his hair a little tug before releasing it, making Matt gasp. He took the zipper in his teeth and pulled it down. Looking up at Matt's face the entire time. With a wink he let him out of his pants. He pulled back to admire Matt's cock, nice and hard. A moan began to build in Matt's throat when Ben teased around the head of his member with his tongue, he loved being teased.

Quickly he stood and planted a rough kiss on Matt's lips and then shoved him into the bedroom with a smack on the ass.

"In you go sexy."

"C'mere you." Matt said and pushed Ben onto the big bed in the center of the room.

Ben plopped down liking that Matt was beginning to take charge.

"Trousers off mister." he was told. Ben complied, but slowly and with a smile.

"Against the wall."

Matt stood at the end of the bed. Admiring the man laid before him. Ben got on his knees and turned around leaning on the headboard.

"Good. Good. You've been naughty Benny boy. You made me wait so long for this. I saw what you were trying to hide downstairs." He climbed up onto the bed behind Ben and smacked his ass, leaving a white hand print that was quickly turning bright red.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I-I mean Matt. heh."

"No, no I like that. Call me Doctor."

"Alright Doctor. I know I've been bad."

"Damn right you have." and he smacked him again

"You'll make up for it though wont you?"

"Yes Doctor."

Matt smiled and then put a hand around Ben's legs and grabbed his cock from behind. His own rubbing against his ass. Teasing him. Ben let out a light moan. Letting him know the touch was appreciated. Suddenly he grabbed onto his waist and flipped him over under him.

"Go ahead make up for it."

Ben took Matt's member in his hand and stroked it slowly. Looking up at Matt's face. He loved to see their expressions. He flicked his tongue over the other man's head before taking him in his mouth completely. As he twirled his tongue around Matt's cock Matt felt the pressure start to build up. Ben took him deep without gagging. Must not have a gag reflex. He couldn't stand anymore.

Matt pulled him back and pushed him down, cock harder than he'd ever had it before. He didn't want to come yet. Benedict moaned when Matt kissed his chest. And then slowly moved down. The entire time rubbing his cock with the hand he wasn't using to lean on. Ben couldn't believe that this was happening. Matt kissed where Ben's leg met his hip and Ben bucked forward. Another spot.

My god how does he keep finding these places. I didn't even know they were there. Ben's heart was racing, pumping blood straight down.

He lightly drew his finger across Ben's lower stomach, causing a tingly feeling that made Ben's muscles twitch. He smiled and licked the underside of his member. Base to head. Ben could cry it felt so good. All of a sudden Matt was gone. Ben looked up with a pout, "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm sure you don't want me going in dry." and he climbed back up on the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand.

"Came prepared huh?" Ben joked.

"Oh hush, like you don't have some here too."

He opened the bottle and smeared some on his fingers and then put the bottle on the bed. He flipped Ben over again so he was back on his knees and spread his legs. Slowly he rubbed his finger around his opening. Occasionally letting the tip of his finger slip in a little. Little whimpers escaped Ben's lips every time. He wanted more.

Ben needed to be readied. One finger slipped in. He pushed back into it. It wasn't enough. A second finger joined the first. He created a steady rhythm stretching him out so he didn't hurt him when the time came.

"puh-please.. Duh-doctor." Ben could barely get the words out. His pleasure overriding his ability to speak.

Matt got a hungry look in his eye. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it onto his cock and onto Ben's asshole. Everything was nice and slick.

He tried entering slow but Ben pushed back. Hard. They both screamed out. Matt reached around and grabbed Ben's cock. Pumping while Ben pushed back into him.

Ben pulled forward so Matt fell out of him. Moving to refill him Matt was stopped. Ben pushed him down and straddled him. Putting his cock back in him as he sat. He was in control now. Bouncing up and down. Panting, the both of them. Barely able to catch their breath. As he bounced Ben pumped his own cock.

"I want you to taste me."

Matt pounded into him harder with a grunt.

"I'm gonna.." Matt tried to get out but sharply inhaled right on the verge.

Ben could feel his muscles tightening he was going to cum any second. Matt cried out Ben's name as he poured into him. Hearing that sexy voice call out his name in pleasure sent Ben over the edge with him. He came all over Matt's chest some even made it into his mouth. Matt licked his lips and pulled Ben up off of him and layed next to him on the bed.

They had laid there for 10 minutes before Matt shot up.

"FUCK! I need to use your shower, now!" Ben understood and shooed him towards the bathroom. Matt had to be showered, dressed, and downstairs in less than 5 minutes.

Frantically Matt washed up getting the cum off of his chest, wishing he didn't have to rush off like that. Ben sat and watched the water trickle down his body.

"I'll get you a towel. Oh, and leave the water on when you get out I need to jump right in after you." and Ben went off to get a towel from the fresh linen pile one of the staff had brought in that morning.

Matt jumped out, dried off, and got dressed in a flash. He was about to run out the door when he paused and turned around. He ran back into the bathroom and kissed Ben hard.

"We must do this again," he said as he wrote down his number and then rushed out the door.

"Why are you wet Matt...? And what the hell took you so long. Do you realize you showed up literally just in time? Half of us are already up-" she was cut off by Chris saying "Miss Karen Gillian" *applause* Karen glared at Matt and then immediately plastered on a fake smile for the crowd as she walked up on the stage.

"Last but definitely not least, our Doctor, Matt Smith!" The crowd roared as Matt walked to his place.

"We'll have to talk later," he whispered to Karen with a sly grin on his face as he took his seat.

"So what has been your favorite moment of Comic-con so far guys? How about you first Matt." Chris started his questions.

Matt smiled and said, "Well I've met a few big fans of mine," and winked at Ben who was taking a seat in the back of the crowd, where he and Karen had sat earlier.


End file.
